


Cautivo.

by AcidLafay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Español | Spanish, Estoy bastante mal lo se no me lo recuerden, M/M, Secuestro, Sexo Oral Forzado, Suicidio, Violación mencionada, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidLafay/pseuds/AcidLafay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus ese día tenía una ejecución pública que atender y prefería no llegar tarde, más que nada si no quería ser el siguiente en ser ejecutado, mas luego de cruzar miradas con un pequeño monstruo de ojos azules le fue imposible no querer tener cautivo a ese monstruo, sin importar el costo que pudiera tener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cautivo.

**Author's Note:**

> UNA. BENDITA. SEMANA. ESCRIBIENDO. ESTO.  
> AHHHHHH me gustó como quedó, el final no, pero me gustó♥  
> Si, soy bastante cruel con los personajes, peeero bueno, ya está hecho, ya no me va a carcomer la mente esta idea más♥
> 
> Es hora de actualizar mis otros fanfics♥

Papyrus ese día tenía una ejecución pública que atender y prefería no llegar tarde, más que nada si no quería ser el siguiente en ser ejecutado. Iba a paso calmado a pesar de eso, puesto a que algo a lo que siempre se le relacionó a ese esqueleto fue a la paciencia y compostura, por lo que cuando pasaba por las calles tan sólo escuchaba murmullos y rumores tontos sobre su persona, joder, este lugar era verdaderamente un asco… Bueno, luego de haber sido segundo al mando de la guardia real todo se había vuelto un asco total, a su parecer. Pero ese día sentía que sería especial, realmente esperaba y lo fuera.  
Cuando dobló por una esquina de las calles, ya casi cerca de su destino topó con un ser pequeño al cual se le había caído la capa dejando ver una parte de su rostro que, al verlo bien, parecía el su hermano mayor pero con unas grandes pupilas azuladas y a diferencia de su patético hermano no tenía ningún colmillo ni nada. El pequeño rápidamente volvió a colocarse la capucha y corrió lejos soltando un “lo siento” sin ver atrás. Eso le había parecido bastante interesante… ¿Quién sería él? ¿Acaso su hermano había estado haciendo tonterías nuevamente en el antiguo laboratorio que su padre tenía “secretamente” en el sótano? No, si fuera eso lo hubiera tenido dentro de casa… Decidió despejar su mente por un momento y atender su principal problema. 

 

Fue un total desastre, después de todo la gente quería ver más asesinatos, más violencia sin motivo alguno y el rey se las dio: Mató a la mayoría de los que aclamaban por más. El esqueleto se alegraba de haber participado en matar a algunos pues lo tenían ya bastante harto. Una vez que todos se retiraron aquellos brillantes ojos azules vinieron a su mente, sin saber por qué sonrió al imaginar tenerlo frente a él nuevamente, sólo que ahora en otras circunstancias. Bien, ahora tenía que obligar a su hermano a hacer algunos mandados por él porque definitivamente tendría a aquel monstruo en su poder.  
El día siguiente tenía mucho trabajo que atender de parte de la guardia real, y lo que más odiaba era que la mayor parte de ello era en Hotland; sí, que no tenía nervios ni nada parecido que le hiciera tener calor o frío pero aun así el infernal calor de aquel lugar le molestaba bastante y llegaba a hacerlo sudar, pero por otra parte, ese día Sans tenía que atender el puesto de "comida" en la estación que tenía en Hotland por lo que le era más fácil ordenarle cualquier cosa. Al estar frente al puesto de su hermano gruñó del enojo: Otra vez dormido.

— ¡SANS, JODIDA BOLSA DE BASURA! ¡DEJA DE HOLGAZANEAR EN EL TRABAJO O JURO QUE TE MATARÉ CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! — No pudo evitar gritar, si bien era comportado y paciente no podía evitar perder los estribos con aquel imbécil, pues que durmiera en el trabajo era lo que más odiaba de esa escoria. 

— W-Wow que casi me matas del susto j-jefe. — Empezó a sudar, no sabía si del susto o del nerviosismo de aquella amenaza. 

— No me **importa** Sans, ahora que te encontré dormido mereces un castigo... — Lo pensó detenidamente, sonriendo orgulloso inconscientemente. — Pero antes... Te ordenaré algo, y me importa un jodido bledo si no quieres hacerlo. — Antes de que el más bajo empezara a quejarse o a decir sarcasmos continuó. — Busca a un esqueleto como tu. Tendrá casi tu misma estatura mas es completamente diferente a ti... Llévalo al cuarto de tortura y enciérralo hasta que llegue, todo para esta noche. Si lo haces bien te quitaré el castigo y te daré una _muy_ buena recompensa. — 

El mayor de los hermanos sonrió con malicia, increíblemente sonaba tentadora su idea y más que nada con aquella recompensa. Esperaba y fuera sexo, porque joder estaba totalmente desesperado por ello. 

— Acepto aquel mandato, jefe. Si me disculpas tengo que retirarme del trabajo con permiso del segundo al mando. — Se teletransportó antes de escuchar los gritos de su hermano. 

Bien... Hora de hacer su trabajo. 

Primero que nada fue a la capital cuidando sus espaldas, puesto a que todos le veían fijamente como si quisieran atacarlo, detestaba por completo ese lugar pero, trabajo era trabajo y mejor si había recompensas. Literalmente buscó por todo el lugar tratando de sacarle información a la mala a varios comerciantes y dueños de estancias, mas ninguno pudo darle información verídica en ningún momento. Intentó con monstruos que vivían por ahí y esta vez acertó con varios, hoy definitivamente tendría su "recompensa".  
Si no se equivocaban algunos vieron dos monstruos encapuchados entrando a una de las casas del barrio pobre del reino, uno de ellos definitivamente era como del tamaño de Sans. Sin más ni menos se dirigió a aquel lugar esta vez mucho más atento a ataques sorpresivos u algún intento de secuestro (habían sido muchos los idiotas que creían que secuestrándolo Papyrus se doblegaría a hacer lo que ellos quisieran, si siquiera supieran que su hermano lo odiaba con todo su ser...). Fue con el semblante más amenazador que podía poner, todos tan sólo se le quedaban viendo pero no hacían nada… Extraño. Aun así siguió con su camino hasta llegar a la casa más deteriorada de todas, y joder que había sido bastante aburrido esperar a ver si alguien salía o estaban ahí o algo porque, NO HACÍAN NADA PARA CONFIRMAR SI ESTABAN AHÍ ¿Cómo carajos iba a irrumpir y secuestrar al su objetivo si según los que los vieron había alguien más a su lado? ¿O qué tal si era poderoso y antes de que pudiera teletransportarse el otro lo ataca y termina con su vida? Mierda, debía dejar de pensar en cosas negativas.  
_— No abras a nadie que no sea yo, ¿entendido? —_ Levantó rápido a la mirada. POR FIN, SEÑALES DE VIDA. Y siempre estuvieron ahí… ¿Pero que importa ahora si el más grande se había ido? Era hora de ir a atacar. 

Esperó a que el otro desapareciera de su campo de visión, yendo a paso lento aquel lugar tan demacrado. Tocó la puerta y logró escuchar un chillido, suponía que del pequeño ese que quería su hermano. Volvió a tocar una y otra vez como por un minuto, se aclaró la garganta y con la voz más ronca que pudo habló.

— Sabemos que está ahí, salga ahora y no muestre resistencia. Todo en nombre de la guardia real. —Pfff, extrañaba hacer este tipo de cosas. Rápidamente el otro salió, asustado y con una capa puesta, justo como aquel sujeto que había salido con anterioridad. Antes de que el encapuchado pudiera decir algo tomó su mano y los teletransportó a su antiguo garaje (que ahora servía de cuarto de tortura para su hermano) y lo metió rápidamente a una jaula que su hermano siempre había tenido ahí. 

Por fin había hecho algo bien para su hermano, hoy definitivamente se ganaba su recompensa, ya estaba babeando siquiera de imaginar cómo sería todo, el gran miembro de Papyrus destrozándolo, ahorcándolo con sus propias manos mientras embestía con fuerza, o tal vez tirando de su collar mientras le insultaba y humillaba como siempre, ¡ahhhh ya lo necesitaba!.

— ¡D-DEJAME IR, TU T-T-TONTO! — La voz chillona de su captura le había sacado de sus fantasías. Volteo a verlo y de puro milagro logró esquivar el ataque que había dado. 

— ¡Hey mierda! ¡Compórtate o te juro que te mataré! — Hizo un ataque de igual manera, sólo que esto era por advertencia y amenaza pues ni siquiera un simple hueso logró rozar su cuerpo, sólo aquella capa tonta que llevaba que, sin quererlo prácticamente se deshizo de ella logrando ver a su dueño. — ¿Pero qué…? ¿¡Eres… YO!? — 

Era idéntico, sólo que él era más pequeño y ‘brillante’, vestía con un traje gris y sus botas, guantes y bufanda era de un color azul. Era prácticamente lo contrario a él que usaba negro y rojo. Realmente no entendía nada, mucho menos el por qué Papyrus quiso que lo trajera, lo tenía a él dispuesto a todo… Tal vez ya quería cambiarlo.

— ¡NO, YO NO SOY TU! Yo soy Sans de… Otro lugar y… — Cada vez murmuraba más y más bajo al punto en que no le entendía nada.

— Mira, no tengo ni idea de que esté pasando aquí pero mi jefe te quiere aquí… Tch, si por mi fuera ni estuvieras aquí pero órdenes son órdenes… —

Se fue de la habitación esa ignorando los gritos y quejas de aquel Sans, tenía que esperar a que Papyrus llegara y le explicara qué había pasado ahí y porqué quería más a un Sans de otra parte y no a él, ¿no lo satisfacía? ¿O es que solamente estaba interesado en porque había dos Sans…? Un trío también vino a su mente. _Oh bueno, eso suena mejor_ pensó una vez que entró a la casa y se tiró en el sillón esperando a su hermano.

La noche llegó y Papyrus llegó con ella, bastante cansado, molesto y estresado de estar con toda esa bola de animales que tenía por compañeros. Por lo menos esperaba que su hermano hubiera hecho algo bueno y tuviera a ese monstruo cautivo tal y como le ordenó. Entró a su cuarto de tortura y vio una figura temblorosa en medio de la oscuridad, murmurando cosas que no lograba a entender más que un nombre: Papyrus.

— ¿Me llamabas? — Su voz sonó tan grave que alertó al otro, haciendo que volteara a verlo totalmente asustado. _Esas brillantes pupilas azules me encantaron la primera vez que los vi, y ahora cargados de miedo… Joder, me fascinan aún más._ pensó Papyrus quien se acercaba lentamente al menor.

— ¿Pa… Papy…? No…Tú no eres mi hermano… —

— No lo siento por romper tus expectativas, ¿así que nos llamamos igual? Hmm… No es de extrañar que te parezcas a mi hermano… ¿O es que son diferentes, **Sans**? — Sacó su teléfono celular y mandó un mensaje a su hermano para que viniera rápidamente, y sólo para aprovechar tomó una fotografía al pequeño esqueleto temeroso.  
El otro no tardó tanto en llegar, menos si sabía que tendría una recompensa de parte de su hermano. Inclusive en cuanto entró le tendió el extremo de la correa que tenía puesta cosa que el más alto no rechazó en ningún momento; jaló de ésta y lo llevó a donde estaba su “otro yo” para luego dejarlo y salir rápido de ahí.

— Uh, ¿jefe? ¿Pero qué es lo que— 

— Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él esta noche. — Ambos esqueletos pequeños se sobresaltaron (más que nada la pequeña “presa” de ambos). — Sólo que seré yo el que lo penetre mañana, y si veo que le has roto algún hueso te mataré… De eso me encargo yo, ¿entendido? — 

— Por supuesto… Prefería que fuera otro tipo de recompensa pero… Esto también suena bastante bien… — Escuchó como la puerta cerró y no pudo evitar invocar su lengua para lamer sus dientes bastante deseoso viendo al esqueleto más pequeño.

— ¿Hey, o-otro yo? ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato y n-no hacemos nada, uh? Y si tú me dejas salir yo, el magnífico Sans, hará algo por ti sin dudar. ¿Por qué no somos amigos? D-Digo, ¡somos Sans! Debemos ser amigos y… No hacernos nada… — No recibió respuesta. — P…Papy… Ayuda… — 

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el otro tomó una jeringa con una forma extraña con un líquido transparente e inyectó una pequeña cantidad en su alma (¿Cuándo la había hecho aparecer? No lo recordaba… O tal vez el otro lo había hecho sin que se diera cuenta); en cuestión de segundos se empezó a sentir débil _¿Qué era…?_ cayó de rodillas viendo al suelo; el esqueleto con el colmillo dorado empezó a quitarse el short que traía puesto, mostrando aquel miembro de color rojo completamente erecto.

—Bien, abre tu boca e invoca tu lengua, ahora… Que me voy a divertir contigo toooda la noche. Y alégrate que estás prácticamente dormido, que sino podría haberte roto uno que otro hueso ahora mismo si te resistías. — 

Puso sus dedos en la boca del otro, abriendo sus dientes dejándolo ver aquella lengua de tintes azules bastante mojada, ¿eso era gracias a la droga? No tenía idea pero si lo fue, que bueno que Papyrus siempre la dejaba cerca de la jaula. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo introdujo su pene en aquella cavidad dando una gran estocada, casi ahogando al contrario. Ver como se formaban lágrimas en los pómulos del contrario y como tosía aún con su pene en la boca le hacía excitarse aún más, _¿así es como se veía él cuando su hermano lo hacía? Ya sabía entonces porque le gustaba hacerlo_ luego de unos segundos que ya el otro no aguantó lo sacó, aunque no tardó mucho en volver a meterlo y repetir la acción en un lento vaivén.  
Sans no pudo con ese ritmo por más tiempo, por lo que de un momento a otro aumentó la velocidad mientras que con su pie derecho empezó a pisotear la entrepierna del otro, haciéndolo exaltarse justo como si la droga hubiera desaparecido por un momento; no le tomó mucha importancia y siguió con sus trabajo de darse placer con aquella “muñeca nueva”. No tenía que reprimir sus gemidos por lo que sonaban totalmente altos llenos de placer, aquel vaivén realmente se sentía bien y más por aquella lengua que, a pesar de no hacer nada, le hacía sentir increíble, más que nada por aquellos gemidos ahogados que lograba soltar el otro.  
Pasaron minutos cuando ya no pudo más, eyaculó tanto dentro de su boca como en su cara sólo para ver qué tan patético se veía con su semen sobre él, y joder que eso lo hizo excitarse mucho más.

— Je, amigo… Somos tan iguales pero a la vez tan diferentes… Me pregunto si es que así de patético me veo con el jefe… — 

 

La noche fue interminable para el pobre azul, la droga se le pasó rápido y aun así no había puesto resistencia, más que nada porque no sabía cómo defenderse de ello, nunca se había imaginado que viviría una situación tan humillante y mucho menos en otro universo, rayos, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí pero de un momento a otro había sufrido tanto… Tanto que había procurado no llamar la atención para que con sólo abrir la puerta por miedo terminara en este terrible lío… Las lágrimas corrían por sus pómulos sin quererlo. Se alegraba de que su otra versión se haya dormido… Ahora más que nada se preocupaba por el mayor… No quería que le hiciera absolutamente nada, ni siquiera pensó en tener ese tipo de relación con alguien y menos con una versión obscura de su hermano… _Espero que se encuentre bien… Papyrus…_ pensó.

Cuando por fin el sueño le estaba ganando escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe, asustando a ambos Sans por el ruido que había provocado. Oh no. 

— ¡SANS, MALDITA MIERDA INUTIL! ¡LARGO, AHORA! — No le dio tiempo siquiera de levantarse cuando el monstruo más alto abrió la puerta de la jaula y golpeó en el estómago a su hermano. Rápidamente volteó a ver al otro tomándolo del rostro para ver si no tenía ninguna fractura (cosa que no tenía, no había hecho nada para enojar a su otra versión); al verlo así de fijo se dio cuenta de que tenía en sus manos un plato lleno de algo, no lograba ver bien que era. — Por lo menos hiciste bien tu trabajo anoche… ¿Disfrutaste tu recompensa? Que no volverá a haber otra igual. — 

— ¡P-Por supuesto que la disfruté, je-jefe! Aunque hubiera preferido que me recompensaras de otra manera… Ya sabes, lo de siempre. — Lo ignoró por completo y realmente deseó que le hubiera hecho caso, tener su mirada fijamente en él le hacía sentirse bastante nervioso y asustado. 

—Toma, Sans… Te traje algo de comer, son las sobras así que espero e igual disfrutes de ello. — Su tono había cambiado bastante, como si se comportara mejor con él… Extendió el plato hacia el pequeño, quien lo tomó miedoso.

— Gra… Gracias… — Bajó la mirada a la comida, era espagueti… _Al parecer a todos los Papyrus les gusta el espagueti…_

— Si quieres algo más pídelo ahora, me iré a trabajar. —Antes de irse tomó la bufanda del más bajo quien al parecer no le dio mucha importancia.

—Yo… Quiero…. — Papyrus le veía fijamente, esperando su respuesta. — Quiero a mi hermano… Quiero a mi Papyrus… Ya no quiero estar aquí… Por favor… — El más alto gruñó, pero aun así mantuvo la compostura por unos momentos para luego levantarse y salir de aquella jaula, viendo que su hermano había desaparecido desde hacía un rato.

— Claro… Lo traeré. —Salió del cuarto bastante molesto, tendría que ir por ese patético hermano suyo… Aunque primero iba a alimentarlo ya que no quería que se desmayara en medio de todo lo que iba a hacerle, je… Bien, ya sabría qué hacer con él…

En otra parte, el hermano del pequeño Sans se encontraba buscándolo como loco, no tenía idea de donde se había metido, necesitaba encontrarlo, necesitaba tenerlo cerca para protegerlo de ese maldito universo insano, definitivamente no debió hacer de voluntario con esa máquina que su amiga pez había hecho. No tenían suficiente poder aquí, por lo que le preocupaba bastante su hermano ya que era fuerte, sí, pero sin sus poderes él podría… Ellos podrían… No quería ni pensarlo.  
Corrió por las calles de la capital primero, no queriendo gritar su nombre ya que sabía que había otro Sans en ese mundo que todos conocían, pero era tan difícil tratar de buscarlo de esa manera que estaba harto. Muchos le veían raro puesto a que al no dejar ver su rostro todos se desconfiaban de él (aunque da igual, todos desconfiaban de todos en ese lugar) y mucho más si lo veían correr de un lado a otro sin decir palabra alguna. Muchos empezaron a notificar a la policía cosa que no le beneficiaría en absoluto si seguía así y alguien le encontraba, ¡sus poderes aquí eran bastante débiles, casi inexistentes! Muy apenas podía invocar varios huesos… Esperaba que Sans estuviera bien…  
— Disculpe… — Una voz infantil le llamó la atención, volteando a verle rápidamente. Era sólo un niño pequeño aparentemente sin brazos quien a pesar de sus grandes ojeras rojas se veía… ¿simpático? — ¿E-Esta usted bien? —  
— Si… Realmente no, estoy buscando a mi hermano… ¿Lo habrás visto? Es un poco más alto que tú y un poco más… Gordito… Tenía una capa negra como la mía la última vez que lo vi así que es rápido de identificar. —  
— ¡Oh! Creo haberlo visto por Waterfalls, ¿quieres ir? — Esperaba y no lo estuviera confundiendo con la persona del río, pero aun así aceptó ir dejándose arrastrar prácticamente por el pequeño monstruo que corrió sin siquiera decirle nada.  
Fueron corriendo a los elevadores que los llevaban a Hotland logrando entrar en uno que estaba casi lleno, muchos monstruos les veían curiosos y más a aquel niño, al parecer nunca se comportaba así… _Sospechoso_. Bajaron del elevador y corrieron frente al laboratorio lleno de polvo y algunas manchas prueba de que el lugar estaba empezando a oxidarse; llegaron con la persona del río y Papyrus rápidamente iba a decirle que no era él, hasta que escuchó al otro hablar.

— Esta persona quiere ir a Waterfalls pero es la primera vez que sale de la capital, ¿nos lleva? — El encargado del bote sólo asintió de mala gana y esperó a que ambos se subieran. — ¿Creías que te traería con él porque pensaba que era tu hermano, verdad? ¡Hm, me sobreestimas! —

— Sinceramente si lo hice… — Suspiró, no tenía su cajetilla de cigarrillos por lo que estaba realmente aburrido y estresado. — Entonces… ¿En Waterfalls es muy peligroso? Es mi hermano menor a quien busco y aun no domina mucho sus poderes… —

— Sólo el puente donde todos se suicidan, supongo… — El bote se tambaleó un poco por la risilla que había soltado el encargado, realmente eso le había dado curiosidad y cierto miedo.

Cuando llegaron el niño fue el primero en bajar sin siquiera agradecerle al monstruo que los había llevado, cosa que Papyrus por lo menos tenía que hacer. Logró escuchar algo como que era la primera persona que le agradecía… Wow, realmente eran groseros, y eso que él a pesar de ser flojo agradecía o se disculpaba por las cosas.  
Siguió al infante por todo Waterfalls dándose cuenta de que tal vez era el único lugar idéntico tanto en su universo como en este, sólo que el ambiente se sentía un poco más… Pesado. Con tan sólo recordar que el niño dijo algo sobre un puente donde se suicidaban le recorría un escalofrío, este universo era el peor… O eso esperaba, no quería saber si hay peores y mucho menos experimentarlos como este lugar. 

— Cerca de aquí lo vi, ¿Qué esperas? — La voz del niño le sacó de sus pensamientos, si mal no recordaba este camino daba hacia… _Oh no_.  
— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Realmente lo viste por aquí? — Dijo con inseguridad dando un paso hacia atrás. No quería creer que ese niño…

— ¡Por supuesto! Estaba cerca de aquí, lo vi por ese lugar. — “Señaló” con la cabeza hacia una de las aperturas que daban directo a una sola casa. Y sabía exactamente quién era la dueña de esa casa y, por lo que había escuchado, prefería estar totalmente alejado de ella. _¿Cómo había sido tan tonto como para dejarse engañar por ese niño?_

— ¿Seguro que no querías llevarme con la capitana Undyne? — El niño sólo empezó a reír de manera extraña, retorciéndose de la risa. — Demonios, tengo que— No pudo terminar de hablar cuando detrás de él una especie de picos salían del suelo logrando pinchar partes de su capa. 

— Todos hablaban de ti con las autoridades, supongo que no eres de por aquí porque ¡caíste bastante rápido con esa tonta actuación mía de niño bueno! Todos aquí me conocen, aunque no soy el más malvado y aterrador de todos… ¡Pero con esto, llevarte con la capitana Undyne, me tendrán muchísimo más respeto! Así que, caminas… O mueres. —

No sabía qué hacer, sólo tenía un punto de vida, era imposible salir vivo si siquiera le daba un simple pico. Cuando iba a avanzar se escuchó una risa bastante tétrica, esto cada vez se ponía peor para él. 

— Lamento arruinarte el día, niño, la capitana Undyne no se encuentra en estos momentos pero yo, el gran Papyrus, tomará acciones con este individuo, así que no has de preocuparte, lo contaré a la capitana para que te haga una mención en nuestra próxima junta. — Aquel otro ser le veía fijamente con un rostro de superioridad, ¿así era él en este lugar? Era un asco total, un poco más educado, pero seguía siendo un asco.

— ¡¿Y cómo sé que realmente harás eso?! Nadie te tiene confianza aunque seas el segundo al mando, ¿qué tal si dices que lo capturas tú? — Sin que pudiera agregar otra cosa el alma del pequeño monstruo se tornó azul, siendo arrojado lejos del lugar. 

— Tu… Eres a quien estaba buscando, me alegra que no haya tenido que buscarte tanto. — Sacó una prenda de su bolsillo, era de un color bastante inusual en ese lugar… Era…  
— ¿¡Por qué tienes eso!? ¡D-DEVUELVEMELO! — Su cuerpo actuó por sí solo, lanzándose al otro esqueleto tratando de quitarle la bufanda de su querido hermano Sans. El otro Papyrus invocó varios huesos rojos del suelo que lograron romper aquella capa negra que le cubría dejando ver su verdadero atuendo: una simple sudadera de colores anaranjados y un short negro, su rostro se veía bastante demacrado, como si no hubiera dormido en días. 

—Sí, eres a quien yo necesitaba. No has de preocuparte, otro yo, Sans está bien, ¿ves? No hay polvo ni nada. Puedes confiar en mí. — No quería hacerlo, y menos luego de haberlo atacado así, menos luego de ser traicionado por un jodido niño. — Lamento el ataque, lo bueno es que no te logré dar, tu Sans no me lo habría perdonado. — Le sonrió de una manera bastante extraña, como si estuviera llena de confianza pero a la vez… Un sentimiento extraño se escondía en ello. 

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti, amigo? — Le vio fijamente, se notaba por completo la desconfianza que le daba aquel sujeto aun siendo “él mismo”.

— Puedes hacerlo, es más, permíteme llevarte a mi hogar, tú Sans se está hospedando ahí ya que lo encontré huyendo de unos idiotas que lo habían atacado, mi hermano y yo ofrecimos cuidarlo hasta que sus heridas sanaran… —

— ¿¡Heridas!? ¡LLÉVAME CON ÉL, POR FAVOR, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS! — Nuevamente se había alterado, joder, Sans estaba herido y no estaba allí para él, ¿Qué clase de hermano — ¿Uh? — Sintió como la punta de varios huesos rotos perforaban sus propios huesos. _Traicionado dos veces en un pequeño lapso de tiempo, que… Estúpido._

— ¿Realmente creías que te ayudaría? Realmente de donde vienen son bastante tontos ustedes, y más por dejarse vencer por las emociones, **patético** — El Papyrus de sudadera tan sólo veía como su vida se escapaba de sus manos, y cuando menos lo esperaba sintió el filo de otro hueso pasar por su cuello; no se había dado cuenta de cuando el contrario se había acercado e invocado un hueso nuevo. 

— Sa… Sans… — Sin poder decir nada más, se convirtió en polvo viendo en su mente por última vez la cálida sonrisa de su pequeño hermano menor, de su pequeño ángel… De su amado Sans.

—Realmente eres patético… — Guardó la tela azul y se acercó a tomar la prenda llena de polvo que había dejado atrás el otro esqueleto para luego tomar camino hacia su hogar, definitivamente iba a divertirse con ese pequeñajo y más ahora que había cumplido aquella petición que le había encargado. 

Rápidamente fue a donde se encontraba la persona del río ordenándole que le llevara a Snowdin lo más rápido posible, cosa que el otro de mala gana tuvo que aceptar haciendo que su barco aumentara la velocidad que normalmente tenía y literalmente corriera sobre el agua, siempre le había dado curiosidad aquello más no preguntó nada, tan sólo se concentró en tomar con fuerza la sudadera que había llevado consigo para mostrársela al pequeño esqueleto, y quien sabe, tal vez esa sudadera se la dé a su hermano para que deje de joder.  
Al llegar tan sólo agradeció dando un asentamiento con la cabeza y caminó rápidamente a su hogar, específicamente a su cuarto de tortura, ignorando a todos los que le veían. Entró a su antiguo garaje encontrando a su hermano jugando con aquel monstruo al cual había encadenado sus manos a la pared, rozando sus miembros erectos con rudeza por parte de su hermano. Los gemidos de ambos le habían excitado tanto, más tan sólo se quedó esperando a que terminaran y una vez lo hicieron ambos fue que pudo llamarles la atención dejando la prenda que había traído de lado. 

— Sans, fuera, ya te has divertido mucho y ahora más que nada quiero tener una conversación con ese otro Sans… — El otro tan sólo desapareció teletransportandose, era extraño que haya acatado la orden bastante bien y mucho menos sin ninguna queja de nada. — Como sea… ¿Sans? — El otro monstruo tan sólo se sobresaltó, mas no respondió en absoluto. — Tal vez sigas drogado… Pero no importa, esto hará las cosas más fáciles. —

Empezó a quitarse el pantalón tirando el cinturón a donde fuera, él tan sólo quería liberar aquella erección que se encontraba atrapada. El pequeño monstruo rápidamente reaccionó, diciendo entre susurros su nombre (aunque bien sabía que era el de su hermano, pero le gustaba pensar que era el de él), pidiendo ayuda y que no le hiciera nada. Sin esperar un segundo más insertó con fuerza su pene al ano que había formado aquel con su magia, la droga servía bastante bien con él. El grito de su acompañante era tan fuerte que si tuviera oídos le habría aturdido bastante, pero como no los tenía… Le había excitado más que nada. 

— ¡PAPY, PAPYRUS A-AYUDA HERMANO, HERMANO! — Gruñó, embistió con la misma fuerza con la que había entrado, haciéndolo gritar mucho más del dolor. 

— ¿No te lo dije? He traído a tu hermano conmigo. Dejaré que se reúnan nuevamente. — Tomó aquella sudadera naranja y lentamente tiró el polvo grisáceo que contenía en el rostro ahora despavorido del esqueleto bajito. — Linda reunión de hermanos, ¿no es así? — 

Las lágrimas que estaban en su rostro se intensificaron, un triste y doloroso llanto llenó la habitación, así como los gruñidos y gemidos del más alto de ambos ahí. Nadie iba a ayudarlo a escapar de esa pesadilla, nadie iba a salvarlo. Por más que gritara por ayuda… Nadie vino. 

Sus huesos fueron rotos con tanta fuerza que juraría que moriría en cualquier momento, extrañamente de ellos salía un líquido rojizo pero no le tomaba importancia, sólo tenía en mente el mismo pensamiento una y otra vez mientras que ese tipo recorría su cuerpo y le embestía con una fuerza tan atroz: _**Quería morir.**_ Su pequeño cuerpo no sería capaz de soportarlo más, pero cada que sentía que perdería la conciencia el otro Papyrus le rompía otro hueso para despertarlo.  
Su húmero derecho estaba casi destruido, sólo había un pequeño fragmento uniendo el cúbito y el radio con él gracias a que en un momento en el que sentía que se desmayaría empezó a apretarlo con fuerza, seguido de mover su mano como si su verdadera intención fuera desprender el húmero; su brazo izquierdo también fue herido, sólo que en vez del húmero fueron sus falanges los que quedaron completamente destruidos en un intento de tomarlo de la mano, ya que al no querer siquiera tenerlo cerca le apretó hasta romperlos, detestaba que fuera más fuerte que él. Tenía mordidas en la clavícula y mayormente en la vértebra c7. De las 24 costillas que tenían sólo seis quedaron intactas, el dolor había sido tan horrible que nuevamente sentía que se desmayaría, por lo que también su esternón había sido mordido incontables de veces quedando con un dolor insoportable.  
De sus piernas sólo la izquierda había quedado casi intacta, luego de un rato la había puesto en su hombro haciendo que la penetración fuera muchísimo más dolorosa, a la vez que daba mordidas más fuertes que las otras; su fémur derecho había sido completamente desprendido de su pelvis en un capricho de querer llegar más profundo de su cuerpo, realmente… No entendía como seguía vivo luego de todo eso. ¿Ese Papyrus había hecho algo así a su otra versión? No lo creía, el otro sólo tenía heridas en los huesos y una gran cicatriz que pasaba por su ojo izquierdo pero seguía completo… No como él… 

La noche pasó larga, fría, solitaria y… Bastante horrible. Una vez que terminó el otro no podía estar bien consigo mismo, era el magnífico Sans pero… Esa era una situación en la que no podía siquiera pensar positivo. ¿Alguien más había pasado por algo parecido? Esperaba y no, no se lo deseaba a nadie en el mundo, ni siquiera a la persona más mala del mundo… Ni siquiera a ese Papyrus que lo había violado se lo desearía. Como pudo logró sentarse en el frío suelo viendo por una pequeña rejilla los pequeños rayos de luz que se filtraban por algunas estalactitas en lo más alto. Era lo más parecido que tenían a las estrellas en Snowdin, se alegraba que también fuera así en este mundo.  
Que bien se sentía, dejar de pensar en el dolor para pensar en los buenos momentos que tuvo con su padre, con sus amigos… Con su hermano… Con su amado Papyrus… Las lágrimas rodaron por sus pómulos sin quererlo, el dolor físico no se comparaba con el dolor de perder a su hermano, y eso que su cuerpo ahora mismo estaba en un punto en el que un golpe más y moriría… Moriría tal y como su hermano, jeje, irónico… Ambos morirían de un solo golpe… Ambos… Estaban tan conectados que morirían igual. Tal vez estuvo ahí para él en ese momento tan horrible pero no podía hacer nada… Pero ahora estaba con él… Así como… ¿Cómo dijeron Alphys y Undyne que se llamaba eso? ¿Ángel? No tenía idea pero esa palabra… Sonaba tan bien para su hermano. A pesar de que fumaba, era un flojo, dormía en su trabajo y decía muchas groserías… Era un ángel. 

— Papy...rus… — Pronunciar su nombre fue mucho esfuerzo para él, ya que seguido de ello se desmayó.  
Pero no pasó mucho para que volviera a despertar, puesto a que ese **monstruo** nuevamente había vuelto, pero esta vez para tomar la sudadera de su hermano. _No podía hacer eso, no, NO_ su voz no podía salir, no podía moverse sin sentir un dolor inmenso, no podía hacer nada.

— ¿Quieres esto desesperadamente, uh? Disfruta tus últimos momentos con ella entonces. — Le lanzó la prenda a la cara, y con la poca energía que tenía hizo lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación.

Gritó con total desesperación abrazando con su brazo izquierdo aquella sudadera tan familiar, alertando a ese Papyrus tratando de detenerlo pero ya era totalmente tarde para ello: Huesos que salían del suelo se incrustaban en su cuerpo, matándolo de un solo golpe. La cara de desesperación del otro le había agradado y no se sentía para nada mal por ello, ya que por fin se reuniría con su hermano.

— ¿¡Jefe!? — Logró escuchar a su contraparte gritar, para luego verle totalmente en shock. 

Sonrió, luego de eso su cuerpo se volvió polvo sobre la sudadera de su hermano, irónicamente… Lo que quedaba de su hermano mayor también estaba ahí. 

Papyrus no podía creerlo, ¿se había… Suicidado frente a él? Y no había tenido tiempo para detenerlo, ni siquiera para decir algo. Mierda, que poco le había durado ese juguete y el que más había disfrutado era Sans… 

— Je…Jefe… P-Puedo buscar otro sustituto, l-lo juro, así que no estés molesto, ¿sí? — Sabía que todo caería a él; sí, le gustaba que lo tratara mal pero sabía que por los gritos que había dado el otro sufriría más de la cuenta.

— No… Ya déjalo así… — Le sorprendió bastante, y mucho más cuando el más alto dio la vuelta y ni siquiera se inmutó a voltear a verlo. _Je, tal vez lo haya dejado mal el que una de sus presas haya escapado, mi pequeño hermano es un tonto…_

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer esta mierda♥


End file.
